Et si c'était de l'amour?
by Marion Crystal Gray
Summary: Le MI6 oblige Alex à collaborer avec Yassen pour une mission. Les choses tournent mal. Et si leur haine était en fait de l’amour? Yassen Alex
1. Rencontre avec l'ennemi

_**Titre :** Et si c'était de l'amour_

_**Auteur :** Votre auteure favorite! Lol _

_**Droit d'auteur : **__Les personnages appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz,_ _mais l'histoire vient de moi. J'ai enfin lu les livres, mais mon inspiration vient principalement du film et de moi._

_**Résumé** : Le MI6 oblige Alex à collaborer avec Yassen pour une mission. Les choses tournent mal. Et si leur haine était en fait de l'amour?_

_**Note :** Scènes torrides entre deux hommes, HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! Pour ceux que ça choquerait le jeune âge d'Alex, sachez que dans ma fic il a 18 ans, donc majeure et libre de baiser qui il veut! Merci pour vos reviews!_

Quatre ans jours pour jours. Quatre ans que son oncle, Ian Rider, était mort. Quatre ans qu'il se faisait chier pour le MI6, même pas payé. Un travail d'esclave, exploité à 110%. Au début, c'était pour Jack. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la renvoie aux États-Unis, faute d'avoir un visa, faute de se retrouver dans un pays civilisé. Mais maintenant... elle... elle était morte. Et aujourd'hui, on le faisait chanter, mais plus pour la même raison. Il tuait par obligation, il lui arrivait parfois cependant, pendant un bref moment, d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction. Celle d'un travail bien fait, celle d'avoir tué un vilain, lorsqu'il avait la certitude que l'on ne l'avait pas simplement envoyé tuer un témoin gênant pour un procès contre une grande multinationale, qui justement finançait le MI6. Et ceux-ci profitaient de la situation, ils avaient maintenant un tueur, un tueur froid et sans scrupule, prêt à tuer pour un salaire qui ne lui permettait même pas de se payer un bicycle. Niet, zéro. Juste de quoi se payer son appartement minable dans le centre-ville et de se nourrir occasionnellement et cela faisait longtemps que son héritage reçu de Ian avait été prit. Il avait eu quelques emplois à temps partiel pendant ces études.

L'héritage lui avait permis de terminer son secondaire, mais pas plus. Maintenant, il enchaînait les jobs sans lendemain. À chaque mission du MI6, il perdait son travail, faute d'avoir un congé, et devait partir à la recherche d'un nouveau. Il avait tout fait, du mieux au plus dégradant. Il n'avait plus un rond et le MI6 continuait de le faire chanter. On lui donnait une mission, il l'exécutait. Toujours dans l'attente qu'on lui donne l'ordre de tuer celui qu'il désirait mort depuis ces quatre années, Yassen Gregorovich, dit le Cosaque. Et aujourd'hui, après quatre ans d'attente, le jour de son 18e anniversaire, on le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Alex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son patron, Alan Blunt, n'avait jamais été du genre à blaguer, mais on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec un maniaque névrosé et psychorigide.

-Vous voulez que je le tue! Depuis le temps, vous auriez pu faire plus vite...

-Non Alex, nous voulons que vous travailliez ensemble, dit Alan Blunt, les mains croisées sur son bureau, un air de dictateur imprimé sur le visage.

-QUOI? Cria Alex en se levant. Vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi?

Encore une fois Alex se voyait confirmé qu'Alan adorait le torturer. Il ne semblait pas avoir de vie extérieure à son travail, son seul plaisir étant d'imaginer de nouvelles façon de le mettre en colère. À ce moment, Alan Blunt se dit que de convaincre Alex serrait peut-être un plus difficile que d'habitude, mais il n'aurait qu'à dire un mot sur ce qu'il savait à propos de l'incident « Starbright », comme on l'appelait, et Alex lui mangerait dans la main. Il étira ses jambes sous son bureau, tout en souriant intérieurement, alors qu'il abordait son habituel masque d'ennui à l'extérieur. Depuis que Mme Jones était morte, dans un terrible accident de voiture il y a quelques années, il avait le champ libre en ce qui concernait Alex et il en profitait plus que de raison. Il ne connaissait pas les limites des gens qu'il employait et se souciait peu du bien-être de ceux-ci, en particulier Alex. Il continuerait à l'envoyer en mission, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt ou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne serve plus à rien.

-Surveille ton langage jeune homme ou sinon...

-Ce meurtrier, ce salopard de merde, cette vermine qui a tué MON ONCLE! Et vous voulez qu'on travaille ensemble! Continua Alex sur sa lancée, n'écoutant plus du tout son crétin de chef.

-Alex!  
-Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, tout, sauf ça! C'est impossible, je ne peux pas...

-Alex!  
-Non, mais rendez-vous compte de la situation, c'est vraiment trop drôle... continua Alex en riant comme un dément.

-ALEX!  
-Oui, oui! Pas besoin de hurler!

-Tu feras ce qu'on te demande, un point c'est tout! À moins que tu veuilles faire de nouvelles innocentes victimes, encore une fois par ta faute. Un 26 octobre assez sanglant, si je ne m'abuse! Dit le chef du MI6 en faisant mine de compatir.

Alex s'assit sous le choc. Après plusieurs minutes de silence il reprit la parole, mais cette fois il murmura d'une voix défaite :

-Je vais le faire. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez.

-Bien, je savais que tu étais un brave garçon. Écoute bien maintenant, tu embarques dans l'avion de 14h pour Moscou, Gregorovich t'attendra à l'aéroport...

-Une boisson jeune homme? Demanda l'hôtesse de l'air.

-Oui, du champagne! Dit Alex en sortant une pièce d'identité, la femme ne croyant pas qu'il était majeur.  
-Bien monsieur! Dit l'hôtesse de l'air, un peu surprise, mais elle partit néanmoins chercher l'alcool.  
Alex sourit intérieurement, au moins la note du MI6 serait énorme, une façon de se venger. Enfin, sa vengeance serait bien plus grande lorsqu'il en aurait les moyens. Il démonterait cette organisation de malheur en les tuant tous, un par un. Peut-être, un jour, sûrement pas. La police l'arrêterait avant. C'est donc sur ces bonnes pensées qu'Alex but une bouteille de champagne complète et mangea même du caviar, qu'il recracha lorsque son voisin d'à côté lui dit ce que c'était. Puis, après tout ce bon alcool, il s'endormit doucement et fit tous un tas de merveilleux... cauchemars.

Alex ne rêvait jamais, il revoyait sans cesse la même scène, celle qui l'avait condamné à cette vie de misère et de servitude. Il se réveilla finalement, plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque l'avion était sur le point d'atterrir. Seigneur, il se trouvait maintenant en Russie, le pays de son pire ennemi. Celui-ci était censé l'attendre à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, en limousine. Eh oui, il semblerait que le crime paie bien. Peut-être qu'il devrait se convertir? Qui sait? Peut-être pourrait-il enfin se payer autre chose que son minable taudis! Plein d'entrain et de très bonne humeur, Alex descendit de l'appareil rapidement, en poussant presque les autres passagers. Non, en réalité il en avait frappé au moins deux avec son sac à dos.

Il partit ensuite à la recherche de sa valise. Ce qui aurait pu se terminer dans un bain de sang, si une main ne lui avait soudainement tendu celle-ci. Une main large avec des taches de rousseur, une bague ornée d'un rubis rouge à l'annulaire. Alex releva la tête pour remercier son sauveur. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il se faisait frapper et pousser par tout un tas de gens pressés, incapable d'attraper sa foutue valise.

-Vous! Rugit Alex d'un ton accusateur en arrachant sa valise des mains de l'importun.

Celui-ci n'étant nul autre que Yassen Gregorovich.

-Bonjour Alex! Dit celui-ci avec un léger sourire et son accent caractéristique de Russe qui roule des « r ».

-Pour vous c'est « Rider »!

-Bien! Venez avec moi, « Rider »! Dit Yassen d'un ton brusque, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu.  
Il le conduisit rapidement à travers la foule, celle-ci semblant s'écarter sur son chemin et se refermer sur Alex. Alex c'était toujours considéré comme plutôt grand, mais ici en Russie tout le monde le dépassait, dont Yassen qui devait le dépasser d'une bonne tête. Sa stature imposante et son air d'autorité lui valaient le respect et éloignait les gens. Tandis qu'Alex se faisait à nouveau frapper de toute part. Il en repoussa plus d'un avec véhémence, renversant leurs valises. Les insultes se multipliant sur son passage.

-Connard!  
-Regardez où vous allez!

-Excusez-vous surtout pas #$%&#*#&!

-Tu y arrives? Se moqua Yassen en se retournant.

-Va te faire foutre! Répondit avec colère Alex, tout en repoussant quelqu'un.

-C'est quand tu veux! Dit Yassen en lui lançant un sourire séducteur.

Alex fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba par terre. Se brisant presque la mâchoire sur le carrelage.  
-Vous, les agents du MI6, vous gobez vraiment n'importe quoi! Dit Yassen en continuant son chemin comme si de rien était, d'un naturel aristocratique il semblait presque flotter de grâce.

Alex parvint finalement à la sortie de l'aéroport. L'heure de pointe n'était pas son fort et il n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Yassen l'attendait accoté contre une limousine noire avec des lunettes de soleil. Le soleil éclairant son visage d'une façon qui le rendait surnaturel aux yeux d'Alex. Avant même qu'Alex ait pu réagir, le chauffeur avait pris sa valise et l'avait mise dans le coffre. Yassen attrapa ensuite Alex et le poussa dans la voiture.

-Hé! Ça va, je suis capable de monter tout seul! Dit Alex en repoussant Yassen et en s'installant dans la limousine, très loin du Russe.

-C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé! Tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde! Seigneur qu'est-ce que tu t'es enfilé comme bouteille, en quoi... 3 heures de vol?

-Du champagne en 4h, en fait! Une bouteille.

-Je vois et c'est le MI6 qui récolte la facture?

-Tout à fait! Ils me doivent bien ça! Dit hargneusement Alex, se refermant automatiquement sur lui-même à la mention du MI6.

La limousine démarra et ils se dirigèrent vers la planque où séjournait Yassen depuis une semaine, analysant les moindres faits et gestes de leur prochaine victime.

-Comment ont-ils fait? Demanda finalement Yassen après quelques minutes de silence.

-Comment ont-ils fait quoi? Répéta en colère Alex, avant de comprendre. Oh, je vois... tu veux dire... pour me convaincre de travailler avec toi?

-Oui. Dit Yassen en fixant attentivement Alex, analysant sa réaction.

-Le MI6 peut se montrer très persuasif. Dit sombrement Alex, avant de se taire jusqu'à ce que la limousine s'arrête une demi-heure plus tard.

-Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur Gregorovich, annonça le chauffeur.

Alex ouvrit rapidement la portière, trop heureux de sortir de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes et trop heureux de s'éloigner de Yassen. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les quartiers pauvres de Moscou. L'endroit était délabré, sale et puant. Les bâtisses semblaient tomber en ruine et un simple vent aurait semble-t-il pu détruire la rue.

-Waw! Je t'imaginais pas dans un bidonville! Se moqua Alex en riant devant l'air effaré de Yassen.

-Ce n'est qu'une planque, j'habite sur une île! Contesta le russe.

-Vraiment? Tu vas me rendre jaloux! Le crime paie bien à ce que je vois! Je me dis tous les jours que je n'ai pas pris la bonne voie!

-Allé, vient! Rider! Rugis d'impatience Gregorovich, alors que le chauffeur les suivait avec les bagages.  
-Oui, oui! J'arrive!

L'appartement se trouvait, bien entendu en haut complètement et l'ascenseur était en panne. De toute façon, Alex n'avait jamais aimé ces machines qui se détraquent en un rien, un peu trop étroit selon lui. Du 2 mètres par 3, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. En bon claustrophobe, il les évitait comme la peste. Arrivé en haut, Yassen remercia le chauffeur avec un billet et attrapa la valise d'Alex. Celui-ci ne contesta pas. D'ailleurs, il était beaucoup trop obnubilé par l'appartement qui se trouvait devant lui. Yassen venant d'ouvrir la porte. Il poussa le jeune homme sans ménagement et referma derrière lui, enclenchant ensuite le système d'alarme et mettant environ 4 verrous.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu ne vis pas dans un trou à rat! Définitivement pas!

Devant lui se trouvait un immense loft Hi-Tech. Propre, décoré avec goût, mais sobrement. Une cuisine laboratoire à l'entrée, un immense salon avec écran plasma et lecteur Blue-Ray avec système de son denier cri à gauche. Puis à droite, il y avait la salle de bain et la chambre qui était ouverte. Tout était ouvert. Aucun risque de claustrophobie.

-Bienvenue chez moi Ale... Rider! Dit Yassen, se corrigeant au dernier moment.

-Une simple planque? J'y crois pas! Demanda Alex avec un air sceptique sur le visage.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai exagéré! Plutôt un pied-à-terre!

-T'as à manger j'espère, parce que je meurs de faim! Je crois que j'ai rien avalé depuis hier!

-Hier? Dit avec surprise Yassen en allant déposer le sac d'Alex près de son bureau de travail dans le salon.

-Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé! Pas le temps de manger! Mentit Alex, en réalité il n'avait pas l'argent.  
-D'accord, je nous fais à manger! Pendant ce temps, profites-en pour prendre une douche ou un bain, quelque chose!

En fait, Alex ne sentait pas mauvais, pas encore, Yassen voulait simplement s'en débarrasser pour pouvoir faire la cuisine. Pour lui, c'était un art et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le dérange pendant ce rituel presque sacré. De plus, la présence d'Alex le troublait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ses cheveux blonds d'angelot et son air enfantin, ses yeux bleus qui scrutaient l'âme des gens et son corps... non, c'était trop à supporter.

-Je schlingue tant que ça? Demanda Alex, un peu outré. Répond pas, je crois que je me suis pas lavé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mangé!

-Pas eu le temps? Demanda Yassen en souriant sarcastiquement.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Dit Alex en s'éclipsant avec son sac vers l'endroit que Yassen lui indiquait comme la salle de bain.

Bien entendu, Yassen n'était pas dupe, mais il ne dit rien. La salle de bain était tout aussi impressionnante que le reste du loft. Elle était immense, constituée d'un lavabo, d'une toilette, d'armoires, d'un bain et d'une douche. De plus, c'était un bain jacuzzi. L'intérieur de la douche était en céramique vert forêt, mais le plus impressionnant était les robinets qui semblaient faits en or massif.

Alex décida de prendre une douche, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se prélasser pendant plusieurs heures dans un bain jusqu'à en devenir ratatiné. L'eau chaude ça coûtait beaucoup trop cher et Alex se contentait depuis de douche froide. Il prit rapidement sa douche, utilisant sans gêne le shampooing de Yassen et son gel de douche. Il se scruta dans le miroir pour savoir s'il devait se raser. C'était assez inutile, il n'avait jamais eu une vraie barbe, seulement un fin duvet blond et celui-ci était inexistant à ce moment là.

Après avoir fait sa toilette, il enfila un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu ciel, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. En sortant de la salle de bain, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de nourriture. Yassen semblait avoir préparé un ragoût. Alex raffolait de ce genre de repas, ça, et les sushis. Il se retint de dire que ça avait l'air délicieux et s'assit en face de Yassen sur un tabouret, celui-ci lui donna une assiette de ragoût et ils mangèrent en silence. Plusieurs anges passèrent avant qu'Alex ne se décide à parler.

-Raconte-moi? De quoi a l'air l'affaire?

-De ça! Dit Yassen en sortant une série de photos et en les posant devant Alex. Il se leva ensuite et ramassa leurs assiettes vides.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Il a l'air d'un gros porc prêt à être abattu, peut-être même que c'est un vrai criminel!

-Non, je parlais du goulasch!

-Ah, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, c'était... Hésita Alex, se refusant de dire une parole de gentille à Yassen, il le scruta et à cet instant il ne vit pas le tueur sans pitié qui avait abattu des dizaines de personnes, y comprit son oncle et décida d'être honnête. C'était bon. Content, t'as réussi à m'arracher un compliment?

-Très.

Yassen prit ensuite un air grave et sortit un dossier pour le tendre à Alex.

-Alors, c'est pour lui qu'on m'a fait venir? T'as pas besoin de moi, il n'a presque pas de garde du corps et je ne vois pas en quoi ça regarde le MI6!

-Ils ne t'ont pas expliqué? Questionna Yassen, plus que surprit de l'attitude du MI6 envers Alex, ils ne prenaient pas soin de leurs agents.

Typiquement Anglais. Il était obligatoire de briffer un agent avant de l'envoyer en mission, sinon c'était du suicide.

-Non. Dit finalement Alex, mal à l'aise. Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne le MI6? On te convoque, on te fait chanter, on t'envoie en mission et puis t'es même pas payé! Voilà!

-Eh bien, il semblerait que se soit un homme qui c'est mis en travers du chemin de gens haut placés en Russie et...

-Ça va, je connais la chanson! Et comme par hasard, ces gens haut placés sont en partenariat avec le MI6 et voilà qu'on m'envoie pour descendre le type! Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette histoire?

-Eh bien, le type en question est un des barons de la drogue le plus important en Russie et je dois apprendre qui sont ces employeurs et ensuite le descendre!

-Depuis quand tu tues les méchants? Je croyais que ton tripe c'était de tuer les enfants et les innocents!  
-C'était il y a longtemps! S'indigna Yassen.

-Quatre ans! Cria Alex en se levant.

-J'ai changé! Cria à son tour le Russe.

.-T'as changé! T'avais pas envie de changer avant, avant de tuer mon oncle! Continua Alex, complètement hors de lui.

-Écoute Alex... Rider, je veux bien m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait, mais pas pour ton oncle. Dit posément Yassen, tentant difficilement de se contrôler. Les ordres, c'est les ordres! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on ne peut pas contester, sinon on est mort! T'as le droit de me détester, mais pas de foutre notre mission en l'air, alors ferme-la!

Il eu un moment de silence durant lequel les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alex détourne les yeux. Le jeune homme songea sérieusement à attraper le couteau au bout du comptoir qui lui faisait de l'œil, mais il se ravisa en voyant Yassen le dévisager lui et le couteau. Il s'en empara finalement avant lui et alla le remettre à sa place initiale dans un tiroir derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Dit Alex les joues rouges, en se rasseyant.

-Je veux que tu fasses l'appât! dit Yassen en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Comment ça l'appât?

-Le MI6 t'a envoyé pour tuer Vladimir Petrochkin. Ça tombe bien parce ce que c'est aussi ce que mes employeurs veulent. Mais avant je dois pouvoir lui poser des questions.

-D'accord! abdiqua Alex de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse comme appât?

-Eh bien... il se trouve que... qu'il aime beaucoup les garçons jeunes et beaux! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Lâcha Yassen dans un souffle, se préparant à la tempête.

-Quoi? Seigneur, non!

Il se releva, rouge de colère et de gêne. Il se sentait complètement dupé par le MI6. Maintenant on voulait qu'il joue la pute!

-J'ai parfaitement compris! Tu veux que je joue la pute avec ça? Dit Alex en pointant l'homme sur la photo. Arghhh! Non! Va...

-... te faire foutre! Je sais, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était quand tu voulais! Termina en riant comme un fou Yassen.

Alex écarquilla les yeux avant de s'éloigner de Yassen.

-D'accord, je vais le faire! L'appât! précisa Alex en voyant l'air... intéressé de Yassen. Arrête de rire! T'es mieux de me sortir de là à temps, sinon je te tue!

Yassen arrêta finalement de rire et le regarda avec sérieux dans les yeux.

-Ton honneur sera sauf, mon prince!

Puis il recommença à rire de plus belle.

-D'accord, j'ai compris! Tu vas te moquer de moi éternellement, c'est ça! « Mon prince »? T'es

devenu cinglé? Dit Alex en se retenant de rire.

Puis n'y tenant plus, il partit d'un grand rire, s'accrochant désespérément au comptoir pour ne pas tomber par terre. Yassen le regarda, ébahit. Alex riait, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il riait et Yassen le trouvait magnifique. Le Russe se donna une magistrale claque mentale et sortit de son état comateux. Alex avait arrêté de rire et essuyait ses larmes.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça!

-Ça se voit! Dit en souriant Yassen. Allé, on a une grosse journée demain, il faut dormir!

Il ouvrit le divan-lit dans le salon et mit des draps et une couverture. Installant un petit nid douillet pour Alex.

-Je suis surprit! Je m'attendais à dormir par terre! Dit le jeune agent.

-Pas pour mon prince! Se moqua Yassen.

Il partit ensuite se changer dans sa chambre, caché par quelques paravents de plexiglas. Alex eu tout le loisir de voir le corps musclé de Yassen. Reluquant les taches de rousseur dans son dos, ses fesses musclées et...

-Bang!  
Alex se réveilla brutalement, il venait de tomber par terre. Trop occupé à baver, il n'avait pas remarqué son sac devant lui et avait foncé dedans. Gênant, très gênant. Encore une chance, le Russe n'avait rien remarqué. Merde, je suis en train de baver sur mon pire ennemi. Se dit Alex. Enfin, pouvait-il toujours le qualifier de pire ennemi lorsque celui-ci lui faisait à manger, qu'ils riaient ensemble et qu'il lui offrait un endroit où dormir. Seigneur, pour cette seule pensée, son oncle devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Tout de même, c'était un homme et Alex n'était pas gai. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre. En fait, les filles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé, pas plus que les garçons. Il était sorti avec quelques filles, avait couché quelques unes. Plus par obligation, pour prouver qu'il était un mec, un vrai, que par intérêt. Ça n'avait pas été fameux et Alex n'avait jamais eu envie de réessayer.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir une petite amie, c'était de l'entretien, du temps et de l'argent. Ce qu'il ne possédait pas. Mais en aucun cas, Alex ne c'était posé la question : Était-il homosexuel? Dit comme ça, ça semblait irréel et improbable. Mais il avait toujours trouvé les hommes très attirant. Il lui était même arrivé de vivre une situation assez embarrassante avec un de ces amis au secondaire. Il y avait bien matière à réfléchir.

Yassen pensait la même chose d'Alex. Le jeune agent du MI6 était jeune, beau, innocent à souhait, svelte, sarcastique et mystérieux, intéressant et il avait la même job que lui. C'était l'idéal, aucun des deux n'avait de temps pour l'autre. C'était impossible et irréel! Ça ne mènerait à rien. De plus, Yassen se trouvait beaucoup trop vieux pour le blondinet. Il avait presque le double de son âge. 32 ans. L'âge fatidique. Catastrophe! Yassen se savait homosexuel depuis longtemps, il avait eu bien des amants, mais aucune relation vraiment sérieuse.

Le boulot de tueur à gage ne permettait pas d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ça demandait de l'engagement, de l'intérêt et du temps, ce qu'il ne possédait pas. Ensuite, en devenant agent secret pour des particuliers, il n'avait pas eu plus de temps pour lui. Il n'avait pas voulu travailler pour le gouvernement, les services secrets russes, anciennement connus sous le nom de KGB, déjà il y avait son passé plutôt sanglant et puis ce n'était pas bien payé.

Il n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir une île au large de l'océan Pacifique avec un salaire de fonctionnaire. Ça lui permettait aussi de garder son identité, sa véritable identité, secrète de tous. Et avec tout ça, il lui était impossible d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. De plus, Alex n'était pas gai. Aucune chance que ce soit le cas. Alors, ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser. Il se coucha dans son lit, en tentant d'oublier qu'Alex dormait à quelques mètres de lui.

_Comment vous avez trouvé? Mon prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, mais j'aurais néanmoins besoin d'encouragement! C'est bien de savoir qu'on est lu!_

_Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre à chaque semaine, mais l'université vient de commencer et je suis surchargée de travail, je ferai ce que je peux! Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça me prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je vais finir cette histoire un jour ou l'autre._

_Faite-moi part de vos commentaire positif ou de vos critique (constructive s.v.p.)!_

_À la semaine prochaine!_

_De Marion_


	2. Bad Dream

_Voilà la suite, comme je l'avais promit! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Écrivez-moi une petite review!_

Le lendemain matin, Alex fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café et par Yassen qui venait de poser une tasse remplie du liquide chaud sur le bureau à côté de lui.

-Allé, debout! Dit doucement Yassen en regardant Alex endimanché dans ses draps.

Celui-ci avait cauchemardé toute la nuit et il s'était enroulé dans ses couvertures sans le vouloir.

-Argh! Dit Alex en étouffant un bâillement. Yé qué heur?

-Quoi?  
-Il est quelle heure? Redemanda Alex en se dépêtrant de ses draps et en exposant sa nudité à Yassen.

Alex dormait nu. Les vêtements le rendant claustrophobe. Le Russe se retourna soudainement, les joues rouges. Il avait eu tout le loisir de remarquer que la nature avait bien pourvu le jeune homme. Mal à l'aise et pourtant très intéressé, Yassen, grâce à un effort surhumain, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine laboratoire. Laissant à Alex le soin d'enfiler des vêtements. Celui-ci n'enfila qu'un boxer noir et attrapa son café pour en déguster une grande gorgée.

-6h.  
-6? Merde, je me lève jamais aussi tôt.

-Pour moi c'est la grasse matinée! Plaisanta Yassen.

-Mmm... il est parfait ton café. Comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je prends dedans? Questionna le jeune homme en se levant, toujours aussi peu vêtu et en rejoignant Yassen à la cuisine.

-Je... je connais bien mes ennemis! dit Yassen au bord de la syncope, Alex était plutôt musclé pour son âge, les entraînements au combat semblaient l'avoir réussit.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un tabouret, un peu déçu de la réponse du Russe, étrangement il avait envie que celui-ci l'apprécie, l'aime. Alex se suicida mentalement à cette pensée, avant de revenir à la raison. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Peut-être devrait-il reconsidérer son hétérosexualité?

-J'ai fait des crêpes, ton petit-déjeuner favori, si je ne m'abuse?

-Eh... oui. Waw, c'est fou! T'es bien informé, c'est le MI6 qui t'a dit ça?

-Non, j'ai engagé des espions pour te surveiller 24h sur 24! Dit Yassen le plus sérieusement du monde.  
-Quoi? Cria presque Alex en recrachant partiellement son café dans sa tasse.

-C'est une blague, seulement 6h par jour!

-Ah, tu me rassures! Dit Alex en jouant le jeu.

Il attrapa des crêpes et du sirop d'érable.

-Depuis quand il y a du sirop d'érable en Russie?

-Donc, voici le plan de la journée, dit Yassen en lui tendant une feuille, éclipsant complètement la question du blondinet.

-Tu l'as tapé à l'ordinateur? T'es quelqu'un d'organisé pour un tueur, aucun doute là-dessus!  
-Oui, j'imagine que pour quelqu'un qui frappe d'abord et qui pose les questions ensuite, ça doit être surprenant! Une devise du MI6? Répondit du tac au tac Yassen

-Va. te.. Commença Alex, avant de se rappeler la proposition de Yassen à ce propos. Laisse faire!

-Bien. Je t'explique le plan. Vladimir s'attend à recevoir la visite d'un prostitué à l'hôtel ce soir. On va intercepter l'heureux élu et tu iras à sa place. Ensuite, arrange-toi pour être seul avec lui et plante-lui cette aiguille, dit Yassen en sortant une aiguille d'une boîte, dans le cou. C'est un sérum de vérité, on pourra savoir tout ce qu'il faut. Ça le paralysera pour 5 min, ensuite il mourra.

-Et ses gardes du corps?

-Je m'occupe d'eux. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver? Demanda Yassen en fixant Alex.

-Bien entendu! Tu me prends pour qui? Il n'y a aucun problème. Dit Alex, peu sûr de lui.

Alex était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Vraiment. En fait, il était sur le point de faire un massacre en tuant tout le monde. Cette ville, sa mission. Quelle horreur! Alex avait passé la journée à faire du repérage avec Yassen, puis il s'était rendu à l'hôtel de Vladimir Petrochkin. Le vrai prostitué avait été mit hors d'état de nuire et c'était maintenant au tour d'Alex de jouer. Pour la mission, Yassen voyait tous les faits et gestes échangés grâce à la minuscule caméra située dans un bouton de la chemise d'Alex.

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un air décidé vers l'hôtel. Pour l'occasion, il avait dû un peu se déguiser. Il était légèrement maquillé, les cheveux en bataille (comme toujours), un pantalon noir en jean assez serré, une chemise blanche presque transparente avec une veste noire et des chaussures un peu spéciales, c'était des converses. En dessous de ceux-ci, il y avait un petit compartiment contenant l'aiguille. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôtel et alla s'annoncer auprès de Monsieur Petrochkin. On le fit monter presque aussitôt. Il devait prendre l'ascenseur. Deux gardes du corps l'accompagnèrent. Ce qui contribua au stress d'Alex. Celui-ci commençait à trouver l'endroit de plus en plus petit. Il manquait d'air. Allé, il ne reste que trois étages! Se disait-il comme encouragement. Malheureusement pour lui, Vladimir possédait une suite au dernier étage de l'hôtel, le Katherina.

Yassen, pendant ce temps, regardait ses moniteurs. Tout se passait normalement, Alex était dans l'ascenseur. Le Russe pouvait voir les deux gardes du corps armés devant lui. Enfin, les portes s'ouvraient. Le jeune agent du MI6 sorti de l'ascenseur, encadré des deux autres. Immédiatement, un homme se dirigea vers lui avec un détecteur de métaux à la main. Il passa rapidement au rayon le jeune homme, tout était normal.

-Il est pas mal, cette fois-ci! Le patron va en avoir pour son argent! Dit l'homme en rigolant, bientôt suivi par ces congénères, tapant le cul d'Alex au passage.

Le même homme procéda ensuite en une fouille au corps, caressant ses fesses et effleurant son sexe au passage. Alex se retint de lui sauter dessus pour le massacrer et pénétra dans la chambre. On referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Un homme bedonnant quinquagénaire et chauve était assis dans un immense bain jacuzzi, nu, un verre de champagne à la main.

-Vient par ici mon garçon, que je te vois de plus près! Dit l'homme, qui n'avait probablement pas conscience de répéter une réplique du grand méchant loup dans le _Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

Celui-ci avait aussi une grosse moustache. Il se frotta le torse de plaisir. Alex avança de trois pas.

-Plus près.

Alex avança un peu plus, complètement pétrifié. Son rythme cardiaque augmentant encore. Des images s'imposaient dans sa tête. Il était plus jeune, un homme lui demandait d'approcher, mais Alex était incapable de se rappeler qui c'était. Il ne voyait pas son visage, sa voix lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne réussissait pas à se rappeler.

-Tu m'as l'air bien jeune mon beau. Comme je les aime! Quel est ton nom?

Alex revint soudain à la réalité.

-Alexeï. Dit-il en prenant un léger accent, comme on le lui avait appris.

-Russe? Non, plutôt Tchécoslovaque!

Alex hocha timidement la tête, encore dans les brumes de son passé. Qui était l'homme? Tout ce qu'Alex savait c'est qu'il ressentait de la peur à son souvenir.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Ne reste pas là, vient me rejoindre dans le bain! Dit le vieux monsieur bedonnant en riant devant l'air effaré d'Alex.

-Je dois aller au toilette avant, Monsieur!

-Bien, c'est derrière toi! Fait vite et si j'apprends que tu es allé sniffer ta coke dans mes toilettes...

Mais Alex c'était déjà précipité dans celle-ci. Oubliant complètement Yassen. Il ouvrit les robinets et retira l'aiguille du compartiment sous sa chaussure, il la mit dans la poche droite de sa veste. Il se mouilla le visage et ferma ensuite les robinets. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'il y vit le figea d'effroi. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient avoir grossi et il était blanc comme neige. Le garçon qui le regardait semblait complètement terrorisé. Il se revoyait à 8 ans, devant un miroir à se regarder de la même façon. Il se précipita vers la toilette et vomi. Il tira ensuite la chasse d'eau et se rinça la bouche. Derrière la porte, il entendit Vladimir s'impatienter. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et tenta de prendre un visage sur et décidé. Il sortit ensuite.

Ce qu'il avait oublié c'est que Yassen avait été témoin de toute la scène et que le Russe était très inquiet du comportement du jeune Anglais. Il avait vu la peur dans les yeux d'Alex, ce qui était très mauvais pour la mission. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à tuer quelqu'un pourtant. Yassen avait été mit au courant de tous ses états de service. Peu à peu le doute s'installa dans l'esprit du Russe. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait sortir Alex de ce pétrin.

Le jeune agent du MI6 sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de Vladimir, qui était toujours dans son bain.

-Met-toi à l'aise mon petit, vient me rejoindre. Je ne te ferai pas mal. N'ai pas peur! Répétait l'homme.

Et une autre voix ce joignait à celle-ci, une voix dans la tête d'Alex. Elle lui murmurait la même chose. Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas et prenant cela pour un jeu. Vladimir sortit du bain et mit un peignoir. Alex revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur ses fesses. Vladimir Petrochkin venait de l'agripper fermement et se frottait contre lui.

-Laisse-toi faire mon beau! Disait-il en poussant Alex sur le lit et lui enlevant sa veste.

Le jeune garçon était complètement pétrifié. Il se rappelait de la voix. Il savait qui c'était. Il reprit conscience pour s'apercevoir que le vieil homme l'écrasait de tout son poids, soufflant comme une bête dans son cou. Il venait de déchirer la chemise d'Alex et lui caressait le torse. Alex tenta de le repousser, mais l'homme résistait, continuant de le caresser. Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus explicites. Il tenta de défaire le pantalon du jeune homme, alors qu'Alex tentait toujours de le repousser, terrifié. Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, tout pour se défendre. L'homme cria de douleur et tomba par terre, du sang coulait de sa tête. Alex venait de lui arracher une oreille, le jeune agent recracha le tout par terre, du sang coulant sur son menton, tachant ses vêtements. Vladimir sortit une arme avant même qu'Alex ai pu s'approcher de sa veste. Il frappa à la tête Alex avec son arme, le laissant légèrement comateux, alors que du sang s'écoulait de sa blessure à la tête.

-Toi! Criait l'homme. Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça! Tu vas voir, tu vas me supplier de mettre fin à tes jours dans très peu de temps. Après t'avoir violer, moi et tous mes hommes, je te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie.

Alex écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, n'osant néanmoins pas bouger devant l'arme pointé vers lui.

-Dmitriev! Viens ici!

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Bien, alors c'est toi et moi! Dit l'homme en ouvrant sa braguette et en approchant d'Alex, celui-ci étant toujours sur le lit, à moitié nu et complètement terrorisé.

-Je vous déconseille de faire ça. Dit une voix derrière Vladimir.

Yassen venait de surgir dans la pièce, on voyait derrière lui les cadavres des gardes du corps. Il pointait son arme orné d'un silencieux sur Vladimir.

-Lâchez votre arme! Cria-t-il.

L'homme esquissa un geste pour la déposer et se reprit au dernier moment, il pointa son arme sur Alex. Le coup partit immédiatement. La balle traversa Petrochkin, allant se planter dans le mur. Alex fut éclaboussé de sang. Le vieil homme s'écroula par terre. Yassen se précipita vers le jeune agent.

-Alex! Est-ce que ça va? Tu es blessé? Demanda Yassen en auscultant Alex.

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

-Il faut qu'on y aille! Dit Yassen en attrapant la veste d'Alex qui traînait par terre et en la donnant à celui-ci. Met ça, il faut qu'on parte avant que la police arrive!

Avec l'aide de Yassen, Alex réussit à s'habiller. Le jeune blondinet était complètement déconnecté de la situation et restait obstinément silencieux. Le Russe les fit rapidement sortir par une sortie de secours et poussa ensuite Alex dans la voiture. Ils démarrèrent et partirent à l'autre bout de la ville. En conduisant, Yassen jetait de tant à autre des coups d'œil discret vers son passager. Celui-ci, couvert de sang, serrait sa veste contre lui, tout en restant plongé dans ses pensées. Une larme coulait parfois sur ses joues et se mélangeait au sang séché. Il semblait complètement détruit et le Russe se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer seul là-bas. Tout était de sa faute. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et l'état d'Alex ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. S'il n'était pas arrivé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer! Il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner! Si Alex était mort... ou pire, si Vladimir l'avait... Yassen sentit son cœur se serrer à cette simple évocation et il garda les yeux fixés sur la route. Il lui faudrait ausculter Alex rentré à l'appartement pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui avait rien fait.

Il alla se stationner derrière le pâté de maisons. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, ils furent immédiatement attaqués par la pluie. Complètement trempés, ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement accueillant de Yassen. Le Russe referma derrière lui, mit les verrous et le système d'alarme. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Alex, ce fut pour constater que celui-ci était en train de retirer ses converses. Il retira ensuite sa veste et Yassen put voir le sang séché sur le torse d'Alex, sa chemise était aussi déchirée. De plus, son visage était couvert de sang séché. Le jeune agent traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Yassen le suivit, un peu inquiet. Il trouva Alex recroquevillé par terre. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, il regardait devant lui sans réagir. Yassen s'accroupit et lui toucha l'épaule avec douceur, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

-Alex? Alex, que s'est-il passé? Il t'a fait mal? Demanda Yassen en le détaillant. Ta tête? Tu as été blessé ailleurs?

Alex fit non de la tête.

-Mais alors, ce sang? Oh, je vois... murmura Yassen. Viens, il faut que tu te laves!

Alex releva la tête, il semblait légèrement terrorisé.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal! Ce n'est que moi! Chuchota le roux en aidant Alex à se relever.

Il ouvrit la douche et calibra l'eau.

-Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres! Tu peux te laver, ça va?

Alex fit signe que oui. Yassen courut dans le salon et fouilla dans le sac du jeune homme. Il trouva un t-shirt noir, un pantalon de sport de la même couleur et des sous-vêtements propres. Il alla porter le tout à Alex dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci retirait ses vêtements, il en était à son boxer. Yassen referma vivement. Il ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Yassen l'attendait à la cuisine, la tête dans les mains. Il releva immédiatement les yeux. Alex semblait très mal à l'aise. Il semblait hésiter entre s'enfuir en courant par la porte d'entrée et simplement aller se coucher. Il n'osait pas s'approcher du Russe. Il resta debout de l'autre côté du comptoir, à bonne distance. Après 5 bonnes minutes de silence, il se décida enfin à parler.

-Je... je suis désolé. Dit-il en regardant le plancher.

-Quoi? Dit Yassen très surprit, fixant de ses yeux verts le jeune garçon.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fait échouer la mission! Lâcha dans un souffle Alex en relevant la tête.

Les yeux bleus s'encrèrent aux yeux verts.

-C'est une blague? Demanda Yassen, il semblait fâché.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus? S'écria Alex, en colère.

-Tu pourrais commencer par me dire ce qui s'est passé?

-Je... j'ai paniqué et voilà, je n'ai pas été capable de le faire!

-Tu crois que je vais gober ce mensonge? Je ne travaille pas pour le MI6, tu ne m'auras pas!

-Tu as le droit d'être en colère.

-Je ne suis pas en colère! S'indigna Yassen en se levant, il semblait hors de lui.

Alex recula d'un pas.

-Je me suis inquiété Alex! Je me demandais ce qui t'arrivait et lorsque je suis arrivé, je t'ai trouvé couvert de sang et à moitié nu! Tu peux m'expliquer?

-Je... il n'y a rien à expliquer! J'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. Ça n'arrivera plus. Ça c'est mal passé, c'est tout.

-Mal passé? Dit Yassen en s'approchant d'Alex, ce qui fit instantanément reculer celui-ci. J'ai vu tes yeux, tu étais terrifié, incapable de réagir! Et tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien?

Il contourna le comptoir et s'approcha encore d'Alex, celui-ci se retrouva accoudé au mur. Le Russe se trouvant assez près d'Alex pour remarquer que les pupilles de celui-ci étaient dilatés.

-Yassen, recule, murmura le jeune homme, prononçant le prénom du Russe pour la première fois.

Celui-ci ne recula pas, au contraire, il prit Alex dans ses bras. Le jeune homme tenta de le repousser et même de le frapper.

-Lâche-moi! Non, non, ne me touche pas! Yassen! Cria Alex en pleurant, il se laissa aller contre le torse du Russe.

Celui-ci raffermit sa prise, le serrant dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles de réconfort à son oreille.

-Chut, chut, ça va aller мой ангел, murmurait Yassen à l'oreille d'Alex.

Alex était secoué de sanglots de plus en plus fort. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, comme il ne pleurerait plus jamais. Il avait eu si peur. Peur alors qu'un tas de souvenir désagréable qu'il croyait avoir oublié reviennent le hanter. Peur de mourir. Peur de tout revivre à nouveau. Et il se sentait si seul. Il pleura de plus belle, alors que Yassen le transportait jusque dans sa chambre et le déposait sur son lit. Puis, il le couvrit d'une couverture. Il s'agenouilla et lui caressa les cheveux. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre lorsque Alex le retint en lui prenant la main.

-Reste, demanda-t-il, il semblait complètement désemparé.

Alex se recula et laissa de la place pour Yassen, celui-ci vint le rejoindre. Il se coucha à côté d'Alex, qui le couvrit de la couverture et se serra contre lui. Yassen, par habitude, l'entoura d'un bras et ils s'endormirent tête contre tête. Le Russe se réveilla avant l'aube, bien avant Alex. Il entendait la respiration régulière de celui-ci, signe qu'il dormait encore. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis, tenant étroitement serré contre lui le jeune homme. Malgré son bonheur, son cœur se serrait encore à l'idée de la nuit dernière. Il allait tuer tous ceux qui avait fait souffrir Alex. Il savait bien que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, mais il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Son cœur l'emportait sur sa raison. Alex ne restait néanmoins qu'un enfant et il avait besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui, ce que Yassen se trouvait tout disposé à faire.

Aux alentours de 6 heure, il sentit Alex remuer contre lui. Il était en train de se réveiller. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, il était si bien au chaud comme ça, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il se retrouva en train de fixer deux yeux verts. Un peu surprit, il recula. Yassen le relâcha automatiquement, prenant le geste comme un rejet. Mais à sa grande surprise, Alex lui fit un petit sourire.

-Salut, murmura celui-ci.

-Salut, imita Yassen, en souriant à son tour. Ça va mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux! Dit le jeune homme en s'étirant tel un chat. Quelle heure est-il?

-6h.

-Arhhg! Ça devient une habitude! Dit Alex en étouffant un bâillement.

Soudain, un léger sifflement retentit, ou plutôt un vibrement.

-Merde, mon téléphone! Cria Alex en se jetant en bas du lit.

Il couru jusque dans le salon et vida la moitié de son sac avant de trouver son cellulaire.

-Oui, allô! Dit Alex encore de bonne humeur, mais en reconnaissant la voix, il devint instantanément sombre.

C'était Alan Blunt, le chef du MI6, et il n'était pas content du tout. Il criait dans son téléphone et Yassen, qui avait suivit Alex, entendait les paroles de celui-ci.

-QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ? C'EST UNE VRAIE BOUCHERIE CE MATIN!

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, il y a eu un accident...

-UN ACCIDENT, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN SAVOIR-FAIRE! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous envoyer là-bas, vous ne nous servez vraiment à rien..

-Eh bien Monsieur, si je ne sers à rien, pourquoi ne pas me laisser en paix? Je n'aurais pas dû venir en Russie et vous le savez parfaitement, c'est de votre faute... s'indigna Alex, le ton montant progressivement, Yassen le reconnaissait bien là.

-MA FAUTE? VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN RESPECT! Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle les événements du 26 octobre, plusieurs morts si je me rappelle bien, dont ce Jack...

-ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! METTEZ-MOI EN PRISON SI ÇA VOUS CHANTE!

-J'ai une bien meilleure idée, vous allez revenir immédiatement à Londres et nous aurons une sérieuse conversation! Ne faites pas comme votre père, à moins que vous vouliez finir comme lui! Susurra M. Blunt méchamment.

Ce fut le coup final, Alex s'assit sur le divan sous le choc.

-D'accord Monsieur, je reviens.

-Bien, je savais que vous étiez un bon garçon, prenez le prochain vol, je vous vois demain!

Puis, il raccrocha. Laissant un Alex sans vie sur le divan. Celui-ci referma son cellulaire et le posa avec des gestes calculés sur le bureau. Il se leva ensuite et esquissa un sourire à Yassen qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Ça va aller! Lui et moi c'est toujours comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé le 26 octobre et qui est Jack?

-Jack, oh, c'est... c'était... c'était ma nounou. Enfin, elle s'occupait de moi. Elle s'appelait Jackie, mais tout le monde l'appelait Jack.

-Elle est morte?

-Oui! Dit Alex, la voix basse et les yeux plein de larmes.

-Je suis désolé Alex! Dit Yassen avec sincérité. Si tu détestes autant le MI6, pourquoi tu leur obéis?

-C'est compliqué! Dit Alex en se levant et allant se faire un café.

-J'ai tout mon temps! Répondit le tueur à gages.

-Au début, c'était pour venger mon oncle que j'ai travaillé pour le MI6. Il y avait aussi Jack, elle n'avait pas de visa de travail en Grande-Bretagne et on allait la renvoyer aux États-Unis, je ne pas pouvais les laisser faire!

-Ils t'ont fait chanter?

-Oui, comme toujours. Et puis, il y a deux ans, en octobre. Il y a eu une prise d'otage dans une banque de Londres. J'étais là avec Jack, on essayait de régler les multiples problèmes d'argent que mon oncle nous avait laissé, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils ont découvert que je travaillais pour le MI6. Là, les problèmes ont commencé et ils ont décidé de m'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange pour, je ne sais plus trop ce qu'ils voulaient, un hélicoptère je crois. Ça n'a pas fonctionné comme ils voulaient. Dès qu'ils m'ont sortie dehors pour se rendre jusqu'au camion, on nous a tirés dessus. J'ai pris une balle et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. On m'a ensuite appris que tout le monde était mort. Ils ont fait un massacre. Ils ont tué tout le monde, même les enfants.

Yassen était resté silencieux alors qu'il écoutait le récit.

-Tu n'as pas à retourner à Londres, si tu ne veux pas Alex!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai des obligations! Dit Alex en s'asseyant.

-Quelles obligations? Tu ne leur dois rien! Ils ne t'ont apporté que des ennuis! Continua Yassen.

-Ma vie est à Londres, Yassen! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je partais? Je ne sais même pas où je pourrais aller!

-Tu pourrais commencer par Cuba!

-Quoi?

-Oui, dit Yassen en baissant la tête gêné, tu pourrais venir avec moi! À moins que tu me détestes toujours autant.

-Tu m'invites à partir avec toi?

-Eh, oui! Toussota Yassen. Mes employeurs ne seront sûrement pas très contents et je devrai donc partir quelque temps! Alors, si tu veux, vient avec moi cet après-midi je vais prendre un avion pour Cuba et ensuite nous prendrions le bateau pour se rendre sur l'île.

Le Russe ne remarqua pas l'air ébahi d'Alex, alors qu'il était sur sa lancée. Il avait automatiquement intégré le jeune homme à sa vie et se séparer de lui le tuerait certainement. Il avait tellement aimé le tenir dans ses bras, humé son parfum suave et corsé. Il ne rêvait que de recommencer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda Yassen en relevant la tête, qu'il avait gardé baissée lors de son monologue.

Alex était ébahi. Il avait très envie de venir avec Yassen, mais il avait peur que celui-ci ne lui offre que par charité. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas vraiment de sa présence encombrante, de son humeur massacrante et de tous ses problèmes mentaux, dont la liste s'allongeait de plus en plus. Il serait plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas un sou et il ne voulait pas que le Russe le prenne pour un nécessiteux.

En même temps, l'idée de passer quelques semaines sur une île avec Yassen, seul à seul, ne lui était pas déplaisante. L'odeur musquée du Russe lui revenait sans cesse et ces paroles en russe : мой ангел. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Enfin, il devait se l'avouer, Yassen était très attirant et il aurait bien aimé que celui-ci le serre à nouveau dans ses bras, mais en même temps ça lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose et il avait peur de passer pour un idiot. De plus, peut-être que Yassen avait agit par pure compassion ou pitié.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'orientation sexuelle du Russe et rien ne lui laissait dire qu'il était intéressé par lui. La peur ne l'inconnu le figeait. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, à l'école, il avait souvent vu les autres se moquer des « tapettes », des « fifis », « des tantouses » et il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive. L'épisode brûlant des vestiaires avec un de ses amis lui revint en mémoire et le fit rougir. En même temps, dormir dans les bras d'un autre mec ne faisait pas de lui un gai! Non? Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Yassen à côté de lui. Celui-ci se versait du café.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Répéta-t-il.

Alex se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux en souriant.

-Elle a un nom cette île?

-Oui, San Rosa. Dit Yassen, les sourcils interrogateurs.

-Bien, on attend quoi? Lâcha Alex, son cœur ayant gagné sur sa raison.

Yassen se retint d'embrasser Alex et de le serrer dans ses bras et se contenta d'un vague sourire, il fallait tout de même entretenir son image de tueur sans pitié.

Quoique cette image en prenait un sacré coup depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alex. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait vu Alex lors d'une de ses missions et qu'il ne l'avait pas tué! Il l'avait même sauvé sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive. À commencer sur Skeleton Key. Cachant son identité à ses employeurs plus d'une fois. Mais il avait toujours gardé son identité secrète, il savait que si celui-ci avait su qui il était ils auraient été obligés de se battre et Alex serait probablement mort.

-Je réserve nos billets!

-Tu crois qu'il va y en avoir, à cette époque de l'année?

-Mais si, de plus je connais quelqu'un qui va nous arranger ça.

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? Moi, sadique! Jamais! _

_Quétaine? Je l'avoue et j'en suis fière!_

_Il se peut que la suite prenne du temps à s'écrire! _

_J'ai mille travaux à faire! Vous ne l'aurez peut-être pas avant deux semaines!_

_Désolé!_

_Néanmoins, écrivez-moi un petit mot pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé!_


	3. Avec la pluie, vient l'orage!

Et il avait raison, car 4 heures plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion. En première classe, Alex buvant encore une fois du champagne.

-Tu ne bois pas? Demanda Alex.

-Non, jamais.

-Même rendu à terre?

-Non, je préfère garder les pensées claires et être maître de moi-même.

-Ça y est, je t'ai trouvé un défaut! Proclama Alex fier de lui, en levant son verre de champagne, légèrement éméché.

-Lequel? Demanda Yassen en souriant patiemment.

-Contrôlant.

-Quoi? Mais non! Se moqua Yassen. J'aime simplement garder les pieds sur terre, voilà tout!

-Pour ça, c'est raté! Blagua Alex en regardant par le hublot. Alors, quel serait ton plus grand défaut?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis trop surprotecteur, parfois!

-Le repas est servi Messieurs! Dit l'hôtesse en donnant une assiette de bœuf bourguignon au Russe et du saumon à Alex.

Une fois que l'hôtesse fut passer, Yassen se pencha vers Alex.

-Et toi? Quel est ton principal défaut? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Je ne donne pas facilement ma confiance aux gens, car je me suis trop souvent fait briser le cœur! Dit sérieusement Alex en souriant tristement.

Il attaqua ensuite son saumon avec appétit, alors que Yassen le fixait, tentant de lire en lui. Mais rien n'y faisait, Alex était mystérieux et énigmatique. Le jeune homme avait beau voir pleuré et dormit dans ses bras la nuit dernière rien n'y paraissait. Soit il était un maître de l'hypocrisie, soit l'épisode n'avait eu aucune importance pour lui.

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil réparateur dans l'avion et un transfert, Alex et Yassen aperçurent enfin Cuba. Ils arrivèrent en pleine nuit et après plusieurs heures dans l'aéroport, ils furent obligés de se rendre à l'hôtel. Aucun bateau ne quittant le port pour les îles avant 8h du matin. Ils allèrent au premier hôtel décent qu'ils trouvèrent, malheureusement il ne leur restait qu'une seule chambre. Les fêtes de Noël étant, semble-t-il, la période avec le plus grand nombre de touriste. Arrivé à leur chambre, ils eurent la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'y avaient qu'un seul lit. C'était la chambre nuptiale. La pièce était entièrement rose, Alex faillit en régurgiter son saumon, couverte de tapisserie et possédait en son centre un immense lit en forme de cœur. Bien entendu, la couleur de celui-ci était aussi rose.

-Manquait plus que ça! Marmonna Alex, devant l'atrocité du décor.

-Je vais dormir par terre, c'est pas grave! Dit immédiatement Yassen, pour éviter de mettre mal à l'aise Alex.

Celui-ci avait l'air de trouver la situation très drôle.

-Mais non, il y a bien assez de place pour deux. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois!

-Oui, si tu veux! Si ça ne te dérange pas! Dit Yassen très surprit.

-Excellent!

Puis, il commença à se déshabiller, sans aucune pudeur. Il se retrouva rapidement en boxer.

-Je vais faire une exception pour toi et je vais garder mes sous-vêtements!

Yassen s'en étouffa presque sous le coup de la surprise. Celui-ci avait gardé un t-shirt avec son boxer et avait enfilé un pantalon de sport, beaucoup trop pudique à comparer Alex.

-Je suis claustrophobe! Dit Alex en guise d'explication.

Ils se couchèrent, chacun restant à distance l'un de l'autre, comme des étrangers, mais rêvant de se toucher. Ce fut finalement Alex qui tenta le tout pour le tout en se collant contre Yassen. Celui-ci lui ouvrit automatiquement les bras, ce qui permit à Alex d'appuyer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Au milieu de la nuit, Yassen s'aperçut qu'il lui était absolument impossible de bouger s'il le voulait. Alex avait glissé une de ses jambes sur lui et sa main se trouvait en dessous de son chandail sur son ventre. Le simple contact de cette main, si douce, l'électrisa tout entier. Jamais plus il ne porterait de chandail en dormant avec le jeune homme. De toute façon, ce n'était d'aucune utilité. Ils se levèrent à 7h pour pouvoir être au bateau à 8h. À 8h30, il n'y avait toujours personne.

-Ah, ces Cubains, ils font toujours la grasse matinée, ça m'emmerde! Lâcha Yassen, jurant malgré lui.

-C'est le rythme cubain! Plaisanta Alex pour calmer l'ambiance.

Il adorait Cuba, malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'il en avait, il était très heureux d'y revenir avec Yassen.

Heureusement, le capitaine du bateau arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Aux environs de 11h, ils aperçurent l'île.

-Waw! C'est très isolé comme endroit!

-Je tiens à ma vie privée! Dit agacé Yassen.

-Bougonneux dès le matin?

-Toi...

-Moi? Blagua Alex.

Lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, Yassen paya grassement le chauffeur et fit visiter l'endroit à Alex.

La maison était située en haut de rochers, elle gouvernait tout. De là-haut, on avait une vue sur la mer qui les entourait. La maison était entourée de palmiers et d'arbres et on pouvait retrouver une chute bien isolée dans un petit lagon. Yassen lui fit ensuite visiter son immense demeure, en partie. Elle était si grande qu'il fallait presque une carte pour s'y retrouver. Après un rapide tour guidée, Yassen montra sa chambre à Alex.

-Tu peux prendre celle-ci si tu veux! Il y en a tellement, ça fera pas grand différence l'une ou l'autre!

-Et toi, t'es où? Demanda Alex, un peu déçu qu'il n'y ai pas qu'une seule chambre.

-Moi, tu continues tout droit, dit Yassen en pointant le couloir à la sortie de la chambre d'Alex, et tu montes ensuite de deux étage, je suis à droite.

-C'est loin!

-Oui, bon, fait comme chez toi. Si tu te perds, il y a toujours les domestiques. Alors, on va un jour ou l'autre te retrouver, à moins qu'ils ne fassent pas le ménage dans toute la maison, comme je le crois. On organisera une battue au pire! En tout cas, j'ai tout un tas de téléphone à faire et de paperasses à remplir. On peut pas tuer sans remplir un tas de formulaire de nos jours, alors on se retrouve pour souper à 19h sur la terrasse. Si t'as faim avant, va aux cuisines, c'est au premier.

-T'aurais pas un plan? Demanda Alex, franchement pas rassuré.

-Il y en a un d'accrocher à tout les 30 mètres!

-Ah oui? Dit innocemment Alex, avant de réaliser sa bêtise.

-C'est une blague! Vous les Anglais, ce que vous pouvez être innocent. Allé, à plus tard! Dit Yassen en le quittant, se moquant allègrement de lui.

Alex passa une partie de l'après-midi à visiter la demeure du Russe, un véritable château. Il y avait environ 8 chambres, toute inhabitées, 3 bibliothèques, toutes immenses, 8 toilettes, possédant presque toutes une douche et un jacuzzi, 1 énorme cuisine, 2 salle à manger, 1 terrasse, le quartier des domestiques, ceux-ci rejoignant leur famille la fin de semaine, une piscine intérieure et extérieure, un solarium, une serre et plusieurs pièces qu'Alex n'avait pas pu visiter, celles-ci étant barrées.

Vers 15h, il mourrait littéralement de faim. Il était allé faire un tour aux cuisines et en était ressortit avec un sandwich aux œufs et bacons. Trop heureux de sa trouvaille, il sortit manger dehors en marchant sur le bord de la plage. Pour arriver à celle-ci, il avait dû traverser une forêt de palmiers et d'arbres de toutes sortes. Armé d'un sac à dos contenant de l'eau, son lunch, son ipod, un livre, de la crème solaire, une serviette de plage, il c'était installé sur celle-ci, légèrement à l'ombre.

Couché sur sa serviette sur le dos, en boxer, car il ne possédait pas de costume de bain, avec des lunettes de soleil et de la crème solaire, il se laissa tranquillement bercé par la musique rock de son ipod, une chanson de _The Academy Is..._ jouant. C'était « Everything We Had», pas des plus joyeux.

Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé il y a deux jours, avec Vladimir Petrochkin. À quel point il c'était senti sans défense, des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui remontant à la surface comme l'odeur fétide d'une décharge publique. Une voix, une voix si bien connue, lui répétant les mêmes paroles. _N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal! _Disait-elle, pourtant c'est de la douleur et de la peur qu'il ressentait en y repensant. Il savait que s'il avait tout oublié c'était pour une bonne raison. L'air de « The little thing give you away » de _Linkin Park_ commença.. Alex ne remarqua pas que le ciel se couvrait progressivement de nuages. Sans cesse la voix revenait. Et la douleur, violente et cuisante. Il sentait son cœur se compresser par les souvenirs. Peu à peu, les morceaux du casse-tête se replaçaient. La voix était celle de son oncle.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que celle-ci venait faire dans cette histoire. Une pièce sombre avec un feu qui brûle, qui brûle tout. Une maison en flamme. Puis son oncle qui surgissait et le prenait dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là maintenant. Que c'était-il passé? D'où venait ce feu?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la pluie commença à tomber. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, enfila son pantalon, ses baskets et sa chemise blanche, celle-ci lui collant déjà à la peau. Il fut trempé jusqu'aux os en à peine 5 min, c'était d'énorme gouttes qui tombaient du ciel et le vent se mit de la partie. Il courut à travers la forêt, entendant le ciel tonné, l'air glacé arrivait par bourrasque et le faisait tomber.

Alex se demanda l'espace d'un instant si un ouragan ne se préparait pas. Non, impossible. Ils auraient été avertit, l'île aurait été vidé. Le vent cessa soudain comme il était venu, Alex se releva. Il était tombé par terre. La pluie s'intensifia, mais l'air sembla se réchauffer. Il voyait à peine devant lui et pourtant la pluie avait un effet bienfaiteur. Il leva les bras au ciel en souriant. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci tombait pour lui, que toute la saleté et les mauvais souvenirs partaient avec elle. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, puis recommença à courir.

Il arriva rapidement aux jardins et à la terrasse. Ils ne mangeraient pas dehors avec un temps pareil! Il ouvrit la porte patio en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il se sentait de retour en enfance et il avait bien envi que sa bonne humeur continue. Il retira ses baskets et monta pieds nus les marches menant à sa chambre. Il abandonna son sac à l'entrée de celle-ci et commença à détacher sa chemise. C'est dans cette tenue que Yassen surgit dans sa chambre.

-Tu es là! J'avais peur que tu sois dehors sous la pluie! Dit Yassen en détaillant Alex de la tête au pied. Seigneur, tu es trempé! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors?

-Je profitais de la pluie! Dit joyeusement Alex en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Yassen le regardait avec intérêt, détaillant tous ses muscles avec une petite lueur dans les yeux qu'Alex ne lui avait jamais vu. Alex lui renvoya le regard, ce qui fit baisser les yeux de Yassen. Celui-ci toussota légèrement, mal à l'aise. Alex s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à le toucher. Il releva la tête, étant plus petit que le russe, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Yassen. Il y cherchait la preuve, le courage qui lui permettrait d'oser. Ce qu'il y vit sembla le rassurer sur les sentiments de Yassen, il semblait tirailler entre l'idée de sauter sur Alex et celle de s'enfuir.

Finalement, Alex mit ses mains sur ses épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Yassen se décide à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux et simple, qui les électrisa autant qu'il les surprit. Yassen passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés d'Alex et approfondit leur baiser. Celui-ci devint un peu plus sauvage et passionné. Leurs langues se caressant avec la grâce des ballerines, ce qui arracha soupirs et gémissements de plaisir à leurs propriétaires. Le plus jeune s'agrippa à la chemise du plus vieux, se collant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le mouillant au passage. Yassen en profita pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci, caressant la peau mouillé et nu du jeune homme avec une tendresse surprenante.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, le Russe s'appuyant contre le cadre de porte, encore sous le choc, et Alex reculant jusqu'à la commode pour s'y appuyer, une main distraite sur ses lèvres encore rouges d'avoir vécues. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute au deux jeunes hommes pour se précipiter l'un sur l'autre de nouveau, avide de contact.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, agrippant l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Yassen souleva de terre Alex, qui était beaucoup plus petit que lui. Il fit quelques pas et le poussa sur le lit. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il déboutonna la chemise trempé du jeune garçon, qui commençait à grelotter de froid, pour ensuite la lui retirer et la jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Il multiplia les caresses, poussant à l'indécence Alex, tant ces gémissements devenaient profonds.

Yassen embrassa la mâchoire de celui-ci. Puis, grâce à sa langue il créa des arabesques jusque dans son cou. Pendant ce temps, ces mains ne restait pas inactives, il caressait le dos, les épaules, le ventre, les fesses d'Alex. Le corps de celui-ci s'arquait de plaisir et Alex semblait complètement dépassé par les événements. Pantois, il accusait chacune des caresses de Yassen avec un plaisir évident. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait à 100 miles à l'heure et il ne c'était jamais sentit autant en vie qu'à cet instant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fit réagir Yassen. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec lui et il se força à arrêter ses caresses. Celui-ci était si jeune, ça aurait été trop facile de le prendre là, à cet instant, mais Alex l'aurait certainement regretté par la suite. Il embrassa une dernière fois le cou de celui-ci puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Après un long baisé passionné, il s'éloigna d'Alex et se leva. Prêt à sortir.

-Allé, vient! On va manger! Dit-il en le tirant vers lui.

Pétrifié, Alex ne réagissait pas, il sembla néanmoins reprendre conscience.

-Allé mon beau, prend une douche, je te vois en bas! Lança Yassen avant de sortir.

Il dû se retenir pour ne pas se jeter à nouveau sur Alex, à moitié nu sur le lit et les yeux enflammés de désir. Lorsque le Russe fut sortit, Alex se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il se permit un sourire en pensant à l'ex-agent de la mafia Russe, qui se trouvait dans le même état que lui en bas. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il était définitivement aux hommes, et Yassen aussi. Il avait tellement eu envie de lui à cet instant, il aurait voulu continuer à l'embrasser à l'infini. Juste lui et moi! Pensa Alex, avant d'aller prendre sa douche et de se soulager.

La situation n'avait pas été simple pour Yassen. Il avait passé la semaine à fuir Alex, tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le bel éphèbe. Probable que son désir de tout contrôler revenait-il à la charge. Les choses lui échappait et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devait reprendre ses esprits et faire comprendre à Alex que ce n'était pas un jeu. Si ses employeurs le découvraient! Yassen aurait des ennuis par dessus la tête. Même s'il ne travaillait plus pour la mafia Russe, il ne travaillait pas pour des anges. C'était en fait des gens très hauts placés qui avait très mal prit l'échec de sa dernière mission. Il devait leur ramener des informations le plus vite possible et ainsi ses employeurs pourraient réussir à démembrer homme par homme la mafia Russe présente au pouvoir. Mais ils ne faisaient pas ça pour une bonne cause, pour que moins de gens meurent et que la paix revienne. Pas du tout. Ils escomptaient prendre la place libre. Bien entendu, Yassen ne l'aurait jamais avoué au jeune agent du MI6. Si celui-ci l'avait apprit...

Toute la semaine, Alex avait cherché des occasion de provoquer Yassen. Il l'avait attendu au détour d'un couloir pour l'embrasser. Puis, était allé jusqu'à le provoqué jusque dans sa chambre un soir. Depuis, il barrait sa porte pour dormir. Le convaincre de partir et se convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire serait très difficile. Yassen ne voulait que le bien d'Alex. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit en danger. Et le laisser rester avec lui, c'était le mettre en danger. Mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas décemment le renvoyer au MI6.

Un dilemme s'imposait à lui et la seule issue possible était de blesser le jeune homme. Il devait absolument le convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était du délire. Au même moment, Alex surgit dans son bureau, sans frapper.

-Alors, c'est ici que tu te caches de moi?

Il arborait des short de plage avec un t-shirt blanc. Rien de spécial, pourtant lorsqu'il s'approcha du bureau de Yassen, celui-ci ne put détacher ses yeux du corps d'Alex. Il était à tomber. Le jeune agent du MI6 sembla le remarquer, car il esquissa un sourire séducteur tout en s'approchant du Russe d'une pas félin. Il contourna le bureau de Yassen et profitant de son ébêtement, il se hissa sur lui, collant son corps outrageusement à lui. Yassen tenta de le repousser en l'attrapant par les épaules. Plus for qu'Alex, il faillit y arriver, mais celui-ci encercla son cou de ses bras. Les tentatives de Yassen pour s'extraire de son étreinte furent inutiles et il fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Alex. Celui-ci glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Yassen, qui semblait avoir perdu toutes pensées lucides. Le Russe finit par répondre à son baisé avec rage et fougue. Alex gémit de douleur en sentant le sang sur ses lèvres. Yassen l'avait mordu.

Le goût métallique les électrisa, leurs caresses devinrent plus sauvages, même violentes. Leur désir versus la haine qu'il se portait depuis tellement longtemps les envahit. Yassen arrache le t-shirt d'Alex pour avoir libre accès au reste de son corps. Il tira brutalement sur les cheveux d'Alex, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, pour pouvoir atteindre sa gorge. Il le marqua avec férocité. Le Russe se leva enfin, avec Alex accroché à lui et balaya d'un bras son bureau, pour ensuite y couché le jeune homme. Il retira sa chemise avec l'aide d'Alex et retourna à sa précédente activité. Il continua d'embrasser son cou et descendit avec sa langue jusqu'à un téton et le mordit. Alex s'arc-bouta sous la morsure. Yassen passa une jambe entre les siennes et appuya un genoux sur son entrejambe. Alex était déjà très dur, ce qui excita davantage le Russe. Il continua d'embrasser le torse de celui-ci jusqu'à descendre à la limite de son short. Il le détacha rapidement et le lui retira, ainsi que son boxeur. Alex, soudainement nu sous lui frissonna, ses joues devenues rouges devant le regard de Yassen sur lui. Le Russe n'en fit pas grand cas et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il commença par lécher sur toute la longueur son membre et l'engloutit ensuite complètement, arrachant un cri à Alex. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient avec lenteur, alors qu'Alex gémissait à chacune de ses caresses. Après quelques minutes, Alex le repoussa.

-Non, pas comme ça.

Il l'embrassa, goûtant sa propre saveur.

-Vient.

Le message était clair. Yassen détacha rapidement son pantalon et descendit celui-ci avec son boxeur, il attrapa ensuite dans un tiroir de son bureau du lubrifiant et un condom. Il enfila le second et s'imbiba les doigts du premier. Il tira Alex vers lui et le souleva légèrement. Il glissa ensuite sa main entre ses fesses et appliqua le lubrifiant contre son anus. Il se positionna ensuite pour le pénétrer et l'embrassa, alors qu'il venait d'entrer complètement en lui d'un coup de rein. Alex gémit de douleur, une larme coula sur sa joue. Yassen lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa sa joue, léchant ses larmes.

-Calme-toi! Ça va aller! Murmura-t-il à Alex, alors que celui-ci tentait de se décontracté.

Yassen attendit encore quelques secondes et amorça un va-et-vient lent et doux, mais qui fut néanmoins douloureux pour le principal intéressé. Le Russe tentait de contrôler ses envies du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais bientôt il ne put plus se retenir et alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Soudain, il toucha la prostate d'Alex, qui gémit encore plus fort, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir. Yassen recommença encore, cette fois-ci sans douceur, ce qui leur arracha à tous les deux un grognement animal et une vague de plaisir qui les firent frissonner. Alex sentait toute les particules de son corps éclater à chaque mouvement, alors que Yassen le pilonnait maintenant sans douceur. Il agrippa Yassen de toute ses forces, lui griffant le dos au passage, alors que leurs halètements augmentaient d'intensité. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alex sente l'orgasme venir en lui, comme un merveilleux feu d'artifice qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Il éjacula dans un cri, alors que Yassen en faisait autant en s'écroulant sur lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Yassen se rhabilla rapidement et sans un regard vers Alex il quitta le bureau précipitamment, la honte et la culpabilité l'étouffant. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre le reste de la journée, laissant seul Alex avec ses doutes et ses peurs. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas le comportement du Russe. Il se sentait utilisé et ensuite abandonné, comme un vulgaire kleenex.

Il se traîna dans sa chambre pour prendre un douche. Il venait de coucher avec un homme! Il venait de coucher avec Yassen Gregorovitch! Qui plus est, sur son bureau! Seigneur! Il avait peine à y croire. Tout c'était passé si vite. Il avait couru après. Cela faisait une semaine complète qu'il provoquait Yassen. Depuis qu'ils c'était embrassé, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et même si ces sentiments pour lui n'était pas très clair, il était sur d'une chose, il avait terriblement envi de Yassen à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne faisait que penser à lui, tout le temps, de jour comme de nuit. Alors il était allé le voir dans son bureau. Bien entendu, il ne lui était pas venu une seule seconde à l'esprit que ça se terminerait ainsi. En fait, il croyait que Yassen le repousserait encore une fois. Au mieux, il l'embrasserait. À la place, il lui avait fait l'amour. Ou plutôt, il l'avait baisé. Ça c'était passé trop rapidement et Alex se rendait compte que ce n'était pas seulement du sexe qu'il voulait de Yassen, il voulait aussi de la tendresse et... il n'osait le dire. Bien, entendu, il avait été consentant, du début à la fin. Alex soupira une énième fois de dépit et s'endormit, son oreiller serrer étroitement contre lui.

Yassen se trouvait quant à lui dans sa chambre à ruminer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Seigneur! Une vraie bête! Un vrai sauvage! Alors que c'était sa première fois. Yassen le savait. Mais il l'avait pratiquement violé. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il se regarda dans le miroir, mais tout ce qu'il vit c'est le monstre qu'il était. Il donna un coup de poing à son reflet, réduisant en morceau le miroir. Il retira les morceaux de verres de son poing. Tout ceci n'avait plus aucun sens. Il avait été incapable de se contrôler. La violence avec laquelle il avait agit le surprenait lui-même. Yassen alla se coucher sur son lit, le cœur en charpie. Il passa la nuit à réfléchir et décida le lendemain d'aller parler à Alex.

Le lendemain matin, il alla à sa chambre le chercher. Il n'y était pas. Il découvrit grâce à une des cuisinières que le jeune homme était partit se promener à l'extérieur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il n'était pas allé bien loin, il faisait une sieste sous un arbre près des chutes d'eau. Yassen s'approcha de lui, se surprenant à faire le moins de bruits possibles pour pouvoir le surprendre. Il surveilla où il posait les pieds et se retrouva à moins d'un mètre d'Alex. Celui-ci, les yeux fermé, était couché sur le dos, sur une couverture. Il ne portait qu'un short et Yassen pu contempler à souhait la peau bronzé du jeune homme et les sillons de sueur descendant vers son nombril. Yassen avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge et essaya vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Alors que toutes ses résolutions fondait ainsi que plusieurs nerfs menant au cerveau.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu? Dit Alex, les yeux encore fermés, seul un sourire trahissait qu'il s'adressait à Yassen.

Le Russe reprit ses esprits et fixa Alex avec surprise. Le jeune agent avait ouvert les yeux et fixait de ses deux lacs bleus topaze Yassen.

-À moins que tu n'admirais la vue? Le questionna-t-il en levant la main pour se cacher du soleil. Tu aimes mes bleus?

-Alex! Dit Yassen en grimaçant, alors qu'il remarquait les marques bleus sur les épaules, le dos et probablement les fesses d'Alex. Je venais pour te parler!

-Tu es sur? Répondit Alex aguicheur. J'ai envie de me baigner, pas toi?

Sur ce, il se leva et retira le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, confirmant l'idée des bleus sur les fesses, avant de se jeter à l'eau, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Yassen qui c'était figé sous le choc. Décidément son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il aurait juré avoir vu Alex se jeter nu à l'eau. Il chercha celui-ci des yeux et vit que le jeune homme le narguait nu dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas un rêve!

-Alex, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer! Soit un peu sérieux! Tenta-t-il, en s'approchant de l'eau.

Alex plongea sous l'eau. Yassen soupira d'exaspération et attendit que le jeune homme remonte. Ce qui tardait à arriver. Il commença à s'inquiéter et le chercha des yeux, mais il n'apercevait aucune forme d'Alex sous l'eau. Il enleva ses chaussures et se jeta à l'eau. Il chercha Alex le plus longtemps qu'il put, mais il du bien vite se résigner à remonter à la surface.

-Alex! Cria-t-il de désespoir. Alex!

Il nagea péniblement vers les chutes, mais ses vêtements rendus lourds par l'eau entravaient ses mouvements et ralentissaient son avancé. Il replongea une nouvelle fois et parcouru des yeux l'eau. Soudain deux mains le tirèrent par en arrière et il se sentit passé sous les chutes. Il refit surface à bout de souffle et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une caverne, l'entrée était bordée des chutes. Il se retourna vers son agresseur et eu la surprise de voir Alex, hilare et bien en vie. Il se précipita sur celui-ci, la rage et la colère le submergeant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit? Je t'ai cru mort? Cria-t-il en agrippant par les épaules le jeune homme qui avait perdu tout sourire.

-Ça va, lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal! Dit Alex, lui aussi en colère.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sal gamin égoïste! Lâcha Yassen en durcissant sa prise.

-Yassen, lâche-moi!

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Alex et il serrait les dents de rage.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur!

Yassen le relâcha finalement, des traces rouges marquant désormais les bras d'Alex, formant un contraste surprenant avec les bleus. Il s'éloigna de celui-ci et se dirigea vers la sortie des chutes.

-Je m'excuse Yassen, chuchota Alex en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai agit stupidement, pardonne-moi!

Le Russe s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit hier? Continua sur le même ton le jeune homme. Tu m'ignores durant une semaine et soudainement tu... enfin... Tu ne veux plus de moi Yassen? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant je ne t'intéresse plus?

Yassen se retourna, toute colère ayant disparu. Alex avait le visage baissé et il frissonnait de froid.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal? Le questionna celui-ci en relevant la tête, les larmes recommençant à affluer. Le Russe le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Rien. Tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi! Je croyais que la meilleure chose pour toi serait de ne plus me voir, mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire! Et après m'être comporté aussi... sauvagement hier, je me sentais trop mal pour te regarder en face.

Il resserra son étreinte et colla Alex à son torse, pour le réchauffer.

-Tu ne me déteste pas?

-Bien au contraire мой ангел, chuchota Yassen en caressant les cheveux d'Alex.

Celui-ci colla son corps nu contre le Russe, il grelottait.

-Il vaut mieux rentrer avant que tu ne meurs de froid!

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'eau, Alex enfilant ses vêtements en tremblant, alors que Yassen l'attendait à l'écart. Il observait le ciel, désormais couvert de sombres nuages. Ils coururent rapidement jusqu'à la maison. En entrant, Yassen se dirigea vers le quartier des domestiques. Alors qu'Alex courait prendre une douche. Le Russe apprit de ceux-ci qu'une tempête se préparait. L'alerte n'avait néanmoins pas été donné par les autorité, il s'agissait d'un simple orage. Heureusement! Sinon, il aurait fallu quitter l'île. Yassen savait que la saison des ouragans approchait à grand pas et il savait qu'à ce moment là il ne pourrait plus se baigner tranquillement dans son idylle avec Alex. Ils devraient quitter l'île comme tout le monde et la dureté de la vie ne manquerait pas de les rattraper. Il retrouva Alex couché sur son lit, exceptionnellement avec un chandail et un jean. Il tremblait.

-Alex? S'inquiéta Yassen en s'approchant de lui, il lui toucha le front, celui-ci était brûlant.

-Tu fais de la fièvre! Tu as dû attraper froid!

Il souleva Alex, celui-ci se laissa faire et ne réagit même pas lorsque Yassen le glissa sous les couvertures. Au même moment la pluie se mit à tomber, alors que le vent rugissait derrière les fenêtres fermées. Il alla fermer les rideaux.

-Reste avec moi! Le supplia le jeune homme, il s'était recroquevillé sous les couvertures, effrayé par le tonnerre.

Yassen acquiesça et le rejoignit sous les couvertures.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on ne risque rien! Aucun ouragan de prévu pour ce soir! Chuchota-t-il dans le cou du jeune homme. Il l'entoura de ses bras et se lova contre son dos. Les tremblements de celui-ci ne cessèrent pas, mais semblèrent diminuer d'intensité.

_Je vous avais dit que je finirais bien par écrire le troisième chapitre! Eh bien, le voici, le voilà!_

_Encore désolé pour mon énorme retard! Je suis rapidement aperçu que l'université ne permettait pas travail-loisir!_

_Encore désolé! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je manquais un peu d'inspiration, _

_alors ne soyez pas trop dur!_

_Par contre, J'ai plein d'idées diaboliques pour le prochain chapitre! Mouhahaha! _

_C'est supposé être un rire diabolique! Il me reste une semaine et la session est terminée!_

_J'essaierai de vous poster la suite d'ici quelques temps, malgré les vacances de Noël!_

_D'ailleurs, joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous! De Marion_


End file.
